Starfire's Pudding
by Za Shiroi Kumori
Summary: The titans are bored, so Starfire makes pudding. Beast Boy rejects it, naturally. But what happens when Starfire offers it to Robin?


HELLO!!! I have decided to humor you all and create a full fan fic of absolute humor!!! I think this should be easy because I'm a really funny and imaginative person. Newayz, here we go.  
  
Chapte...  
  
Conscience: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Me: Oh yeah, sorry.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I OWN TEEN TITANS! IT'S MINE, DO YOU HEAR?!?  
  
Conscience: You do not! Quit lying!  
  
Me: YES I DO!!! TEEN TITANS BELONGS TO ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Conscience: If you don't tell the truth right now then Michael is going to have a little chat with you! *Pulls out frying pan*  
  
Me: AH! NO MICHAELS! I'LL TELL THE TRUTH!  
  
Conscience: Good.  
  
Me: *Sob* I don't own Teen Titans. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Okay I said it.  
  
Conscience: Anything else?  
  
Me: Grrrrr... I don't own cottage cheese, sour cream, oatmeal cookies, tofu, or mustard. Happy now?  
  
Conscience: Yes, that's much better.  
  
Me: *Grumbles* lousy goody goody no fun conscience.....  
  
Conscience: WHAT?!? *Picks up frying pan*  
  
Me: GAH! NOTHING!!!  
  
Conscience: Start your fan fiction before I slap you so hard your head falls off.  
  
Me: Alright! Here we go:  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Titans were sitting around the tower, bored. Yes, It's quite unusual, but it's true. Robin wanted something to eat, but he didn't know what and he didn't want anything in the fridge. Starfire was busy trying to get Beast Boy to try some of her new pudding made mostly of moldy raw tofu because she thought he would like it. Beast Boy didn't want her pudding because the last time he ate some of her pudding he grew a beard and went bald for three days. Cyborg was working on the T-Car even though it was so perfect there was absolutely nothing for him to do with it. Raven was, of course, meditating in her room where she could be away from the terrorized screams of Beast Boy as Starfire tried to make him at least taste the pudding. Robin watched Starfire chase Beast Boy around the kitchen begging him to try the pudding. She finally gave up when Beast Boy turned into a mouse and darted under the couch. She walked over to Robin, who was drinking a glass of milk.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to try some?" she asked him hopefully as she held the giant mixing bowl up and offered him some.  
  
Robin's stomach did a flip-flop as he looked at the nasty looking tofu pudding. He didn't show it, but he was completely disgusted by the sight of the expired tofu chunks in the nasty...Whatever the rest of the pudding was made out of. He was about to turn down the offer, but then he looked into Starfire's sparkling green eyes. They were so full of a need for approval that he just couldn't say no to her. She was his friend for crying out loud, WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO?!? He sighed.  
  
"Okay, Starfire," he said, smiling weakly, "I'll try your pudding."  
  
Starfire beamed with joy as she took a great big spoonful and held it up to Robin's face. Inside, Robin's entire being screamed, "NO! DON'T DO IT!! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW PRETTY SHE IS, THAT STUFF IS NASTY!!!!!!!" Robin hesitated, then said to himself in his mind, "No, it doesn't matter how pretty or nice she is. What matters is that she's my friend." And with that he shut his eyes and opened his mouth.  
  
ROBIN'S POV  
  
I felt the spoon go into my mouth and I closed down on the nasty horrid pudding. I heard Beast Boy's scream of terror as Starfire pulled the spoon out of my mouth empty. I opened my eyes and began to resist throwing up. The pudding tasted like it was made of Beast Boy's tofu eggs mixed up with sour cream, cottage cheese, prunes, and MUSTARD.  
  
"Well?" came Starfire's sweet innocent voice.  
  
I stood there feeling sick. I swallowed and calmly took a drink of my milk. Big mistake. When it all hit my stomach I felt weak in the knees. I knew right then and there that I was going to puke within the next two minutes. I raced to the bathroom holding my hand over my mouth. Starfire and Beast Boy followed close behind me, and Starfire looked confused and sorrowful. I got to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
I had just come out of my room. I saw Robin coming down the hall like a bat out of he...um, like bolt of lightning. He had his eyes closed and one hand over his mouth. Just when he was about to run into me, he turned into the bathroom and slammed the door. Starfire flew up to the door with a bowl of something in her hands and began to ask Robin if he was alright. Then Robin...Let's just say he tossed his cookies. Beast Boy came closely after Starfire and as he tried to stop he fell and slid right into me. He knocked my feet out from under me and I fell on him. He immediately jumped up off of the floor and started to try to explain himself and help me up at the same time.  
  
"Raven, I am so sorry," he said quickly trying to keep me from getting mad, "I didn't know you would be standing right there and I thought you were in your room meditating and I didn't think I'd need to stop so soon and..."  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire called through the bathroom door, "Are you alright? Please be alright!"  
  
Robin continued to throw up.  
  
"And I didn't mean to knock you down and..."  
  
"Robin!!!"  
  
Robin threw up again.  
  
Starfire started to cry.  
  
Beast Boy kept blabbering apologies to me.  
  
"I am most dreadfully sorry, Robin!!"  
  
He threw up again.  
  
"And I tried to stop but I couldn't..."  
  
"BE QUIET!!!" I screamed. Everything was quiet for a few seconds. Robin opened the bathroom door and was met face to face by Starfire's huge bowl of pudding. His eyes went wide and he shut the bathroom door again and resumed what he had been doing for the past eight minutes. Starfire stood beside the door and began to stir the pudding with the spoon. A few of her tears fell into the bowl and she subconsciously mixed them in. Robin came back out a few moments later, groaning and stumbling like a drunk. I looked from him, to Starfire, to Beast Boy. I decided Beast Boy would be the best person to have an explanation from, since he was the only one who seemed able to talk well.  
  
"Okay, I'm probably asking for a lot of trouble," I said calmly, "But what happened?"  
  
Beast Boy began to talk quickly and Starfire looked up at Robin with tears in her eyes. Robin was leaning against a wall looking at Starfire. I tried to make sense out of what Beast Boy was saying, but it wasn't working too well so I just read his mind. That didn't make too much sense either, but after a few moments I got the story straight. I looked at Robin, then Beast Boy, then Starfire, then her bowl of 'pudding.' It was pale yellow and it had white chunks in it with greenish-blueish speckles and spots all through them. I looked at Robin.  
  
"What were you thinking?" I asked him telepathically.  
  
"I don't know," he answered, "I was trying to be a good friend."  
  
I shook my head and walked to the kitchen to make myself some herbal tea. "This is going to be a great day," I said sarcastically to myself as I heated the water through the coffee maker. Starfire came into the kitchen and put the mixing bowl down on the counter.  
  
"I am a failure," she said miserably, "I cannot make pudding that is pleasing to you. I put all of my favorite foods into this pudding and it is still horrible."  
  
I felt a little curious.  
  
"Exactly what did you put into the pudding, Starfire?" I asked her.  
  
"Well," she said, "I put some of Beast Boy's tofu chunks into it so that he would like it, I used milk to 'give us strong bones,' I used cotton candy, sour cream, cottage cheese, oatmeal cookies, and the delicious yellow mustard that Robin says is not a beverage."  
  
"Is that all?" I asked.  
  
"Well," she said hesitantly, "I put in the leftover pizza from the party we had two weeks ago."  
  
"Hmm..." I said. I continued to drink my tea. 


End file.
